Pacify him
by BeastandtheHarlot
Summary: Sanji and Zoro meet after four years. Zoro's old feelings start to grow again. When he learns that Sanji has a girlfriend now, he makes up his mind to take that woman's man, and make him his. Sanji x Zoro AU
1. Was he yours if he wanted me so bad?

I'm still working on my other story, so in the meanwhile i'll upload this one i've had for a while on my computer. The song "Pacify her" inspired me to write this :)

This will be a 2 chapter long story. Hope you enjoy.

 **PACIFY HIM**

A gentleman is punctual, a gentleman opens the doors for a lady, a gentleman helps her to be seated, he minds his table manners, he always pays attention to details, he says "please" and "thank you", a gentleman pays, a gentleman helps a lady with her coat.

Sanji is truly a simple man.

He's holding her hand, walking down Port Avenue, of course, he's the one walking closest to the street, and his jacket is on her slim shoulders. She smiles at him, so he does the same. If she is content, he is. The feeling of a beautiful girl loving him is everything he needs to be happy. At least until that night it was.

"Call me when you get home, okay?" He opened the door of the Taxi he just stopped.

Friday nights are date nights.

They eat lunch together almost every day; they visit her parents' house once a month. If his schedule allows it, he would pick her up at her workplace, after that, they would drink coffee in that little and adorable coffee shop she loves. They always have sex on his place and she always stays the night. He always carries her bags when she goes shopping; he always goes along with her lies when she tries to show off in front of her friends. They have been dating for almost nine months now.

"Okay" She answered "Oh, babe, your jacket"

"It's okay, I don't want you catching a cold"

"Thank you" She kissed him on the lips shortly "I had fun" She hopped on the taxi.

"Ah, Violet"

"What?"

"You look beautiful"

A gentleman gives compliments sincerely and often.

"I know" She smiles.

She closed the door and the Taxi drove off.

He loosened his tie, his hand shaking slightly. His body is starting to ask for it.

He pulls out the last cigarette he has, and he lights it up.

"Damn cold" He mutters and starts walking. He wonders how it could be this cold in the middle of March. Well, who cares? It's late, he's tired, he just wants to get home and take a warm bath.

"Am I getting old?" He rubs his shoulder.

He takes a long draw from his cigarette. He's been dying to smoke all day, but Violet doesn't like it, so he's been abstaining the whole day. It's torture.

He's lost in thought, when someone bumps into him.

"Uh, sorry" I mean, he's not really sorry, the guy came out of the alley out of nowhere.

"Tch" Was the only thing the rude little shit said, ignoring him and his apology completely.

Sanji just stood there; he saw the guy walk a few steps. He looks like he's in pain, he's walking in a weird way too. Sanji's eyes stopped at the guy's head. Green hair.

 _No way._

"Zoro?" He said once he was at hearing distance. The guy stopped walking suddenly. He looked at Sanji, his eyes filled with annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Woah, it **is** you" Sanji smiled, Zoro raised an eyebrow "It's me, Sanji. We, like…. hanged out every day when we were in High School"

"I know who you are, you idiot"

"Right… it's just… I can't believe it's you. It's been like four years"

Zoro Roronoa. Back in High School they used to fight all the time, but he was also the person who he trusted the most. They were friends, but not just them. Luffy, Nami and Usopp. They were all best friends, they still are, there's even a couple of new faces in the group now, but Zoro doesn't know about them. That's because after graduation, he disappeared. Just like that, out of nowhere.

 _I bet this idiot doesn't know just how much he made us worry._

"Yeah, time sure flies by. Good talk, have a great life" Zoro turned around.

"Man, you're still the same bastard" He grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from going anywhere "But whatever, more importantly, are you okay?" He only now noticed Zoro's dirty clothes and split lip.

"Of course I am"

"You look a bit… roughened up"

"That's because I was" He smirked "I have to go now"

He removed Sanji's hand and walked away.

"Fuck" He stopped suddenly "If everything would just stop spinning…"

Okay, that's it. Why is he listening to this idiot?

He approached him, put his arm over him and grabbed his waist, supporting his weight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taxi!" He yelled, almost dragging Zoro to the car.

"Hey, bastard, let go of me" He tried to break free from Sanji, but it was only making his head hurt more.

Both of them got on the Taxi.

"Where to?"

"Zoro, answer the good man"

"Tch. Just drive to Gokuen Street" He crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"Got it" Said the taxi driver.

As soon as the car started moving, Sanji relaxed on his seat and looked at Zoro.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Not really"

"Okay, tell me anyway"

"It's nothing"

"You took a beating"

"Yeah…"

"How is that possible? You were the captain of the Kendo club, we used to beat the living crap out of those idiots from the Football team"

"We're not in high school anymore"

"But still…"

"Well, **Sanji** " He looked at him in the eyes for the first time, spitting out his name with so much spite "It was kinda hard to fight the three of them after they drugged me"

"…What?"

"I don't know how they did it really, I didn't even notice, maybe the bartender was in it too"

"Zoro, what are you…?"

"I don't even know them really. After I started to feel dizzy, one of them came all pissed off, saying his girlfriend left him because of me. He dragged me to the alley where his friends were waiting…"

"Oh, man… did you sleep with his girlfriend?"

"Huh? Well, yeah… she came on to me"

"You idiot, you can say no in a situation like that"

"I didn't mean anything to me…"

"To you, maybe…. Jeez, maybe you can learn a lesson with all this. Don't sleep with someone's girlfriend or you'll get your ass kick"

"Yeah… maybe" He looked out the window again "But still… did they have to come inside? Those pigs" He muttered.

It took Sanji a second to put all the pieces together.

"…Oh, fuck"

"It took you a while" Zoro smiled, not looking at him.

"They… they raped you?" That can't be true.

"Hey, silver lining, at least they used lube"

"Fuck… shit. Okay, let's go to the police. Sir, turn around" He talked to the taxi driver.

"No, just go straight to Gokuen street" He glared at the man, intimidating him.

"Zoro! This is serious"

"It's not, I'm fine. I probably won't ever see them again"

"… I can't believe this"

Zoro laughed. He actually laughed.

"Look at you, getting all worried. It's creeping me out, so stop it"

"There's something wrong with you…"

"Yeah, maybe" Before Sanji could do something about it, Zoro moved and rested his head on Sanji's lap, startling him "My head is killing me, I'm borrowing this"

"Like hell you are" He grabbed his shoulder with the intention of getting him off.

"I advise you not to move me that much… I feel like something might come out"

"… Jeez" He removed his hand and looked at the back of his head.

They stayed silent for a bit. The sound of his breathing mixing with the sound of the streets and the crappy music the taxi driver had on the radio.

"Say, Zoro…"

"Hnn?"

"Where were you?"

"…"

"Everyone was so worried… we asked around, but no one knew anything. Only then, we learned that you were living by yourself. Suddenly we felt like we didn't know anything about you… maybe you were suffering and we had no idea. We still hang out, you know. We have some new friends, I think you would like them. Luffy… that idiot, he always said you would come back. I stopped believing it after some time… but I guess he was right after all"

"Uhm, we're in Gakuen Street" Said nervously the taxi driver.

"Ah, yeah. Zoro, where do you live?" He looked down at him, he was not responding "Hey, Zoro" He shook him up a bit. He was not waking up "Crap… Ahm, sorry, could you drive to Fukuoka Street? To the Mellring building"

"He passed out?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, no problem"

When they arrived to Sanji's building, the taxi driver was kind enough to help Sanji carry Zoro into his apartment.

"He really gained a lot of muscle…" He muttered, looking at Zoro sleeping on his couch. He looks so manly now. He's actually really good looking, the asshole. If only he would change his attitude, he would be popular among girls.

Wait, does he actually like girls? I mean, all through High School, he never looked like he had an interest in them, in no one actually. He remembers thinking at some point that Zoro was an alien from an asexual planet.

It was weird. Thinking about Zoro in that way. Zoro with a girl… Zoro having sex…Zoro being fucked by a man…

He looks at his sleeping face.

How did it feel for him? It was hard to imagine Zoro being overpowered... And how did those guys feel? I mean, they are jerks and he hopes they die, but… having a guy like Zoro, with that manly and perfect body of his, moaning under you while you thrust into him… that must be a pretty satisfying feeling.

Not that he cares, of course he doesn't.

"I'm just tired…" That's why he's thinking about stupid things.

He walks to the kitchen and pulls out a beer from the refrigerator. He then remembers his secret stash of cigarettes, so he grabs those too and heads to the balcony. He needs fresh air.

He doesn't know how much time he spends on the balcony, but two beers and five cigarettes later, he decides it's time to head inside, when he does, he finds Zoro sitting on the couch, looking really confused.

"Hey, you're awake" He walks to his side, looking at the clock on the wall behind Zoro.

"Where…"

"My place… you totally passed out on me"

"Ah…. Sorry, guess I was tired, I'll leave…" He stands up suddenly.

"No, don't be stupid, it's 1 AM, you can stay"

"… Thanks, I-" He stops midway when he feels something warm running down his thigh. He forgot he's not wearing underwear thanks to some assholes "Fuck"

"What is it?"

"I need to use your shower…" He's not looking at Sanji.

 _Is he blushing?_

"… Ah, yeah, of course"

"Could you… go to the convenience store and buy me underwear?"

Now Sanji is blushing.

"Okay"

"Here, my wallet" He throws it at him.

Sanji shows him where the shower is and hands him a towel. After that, he grabs his keys and heads to the convenience store from around the corner.

It doesn't take him long. When he comes back, Zoro is still in the shower. He grabs some clothes he knows will fit Zoro and the new underwear.

"I left a change of clothes on top of the bed" He shouted next to the bathroom door.

"Okay" He heard him answer.

He's standing in the middle of the room, wondering what to do. It's one in the morning…but who cares, he's feeling hungry all of the sudden, and if Zoro has the same appetite he used to have, he knows he'll eat anything you put in front of him. He heads to the kitchen and starts cooking.

After almost 20 minutes, Zoro walks into the kitchen. He's wearing Sanji's black workout pants and the blue wife beater he never once used.

"Hey, smells good"

"Yeah, I felt like cooking, I'll be done in just a minute"

"Nice, I'm starving"

"There's beer in the refrigerator"

"Really?" He saw his eyes light up at the word ¨beer¨. He practically ran to the refrigerator "Man, must be nice, being rich"

"I'm not rich"

"Aha" He ignored him, sitting on a chair in front of the kitchen counter.

It doesn't take him long to finish. He puts too plates on the counter and sits beside Zoro.

"Sanji´s cooking" He grabs a fork and takes a bite "How nostalgic"

"How is it?" Even though he always looked like he enjoyed eating his food, he never once complimented him.

"Not bad, idiot cook" He smirked and took a sip of his beer "Did you finally took over your old man's restaurant?"

"That old geezer… he says I'm not ready yet" Zoro laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, I think it's funny… you really haven't changed at all"

That's weird. Zoro smiling so openly.

"Shut up. More importantly, you asshole"

"What?"

"How long have you been back?"

"…"

"Did you ever actually left? If you did, where to? What happened? Why didn't you tells us anything?"

"Do we have to talk about this? I was enjoying my food"

"Yes, we do. I feel like you might run away any second, It's making me anxious"

"Jeez" He scratched his head and rubbed his neck "I've been back for… almost nine months now"

Sanji almost choked on his beer.

"What?! That long? And you didn't contact us? You fucking-" He raised his hand, he felt like punching the idiot. But he stopped when he saw Zoro flinch. Zoro Roronoa flinched "Ah…" He cleared his throat and straightened his back "Anyway… where were you?"

"Uhm… Japan"

"Japan? What the hell?"

"Man, this is good beer"

"Zoro"

"Shit, why did I have to bump into you of all people?" He sighed "Okay, whatever. Long story short, four years ago, my stepfather and stepsister died in an accident. I went back to the funeral… after that, they told me I had inherited the dojo. It was painful… being there, I wanted to burn the damn thing to the ground. But the dojo… was what they loved the most. I couldn't… do that. I stayed there, I started teaching the brats they had as students. It was fun…"

"What… happened?"

"It burned down…"

"What?"

"You see, some big ass company wanted to build some expensive houses on the area. Everyone had already sold their ground, I was the only one left. Of course, every time they came I would tell them to fuck off. I guess… they really wanted those damn houses" He laughed "After that, I said goodbye to the brats and came back…"

"Why were you here in the first place? All alone…"

"We moved here when I was like eight, because of my stepmothers work, she died a couple of years later, I don't know why we stayed here anyways. Just before entering my senior year, my stepdad got a call, a proposition to reopen the dojo he loved so much, so they immediately packed their bags, but I…had already met you guys. So, I begged to stay, just until graduation…I guess, I was just having too much fun with you guys…"

"Then why...?"

"I wasn't there… I was having fun with my friends, I was on a stupid graduation… while they were dying on an ambulance"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know, and I just-"

"It's okay, you idiot. It's not your fault, it isn't anyone's fault… I get that now"

"Then… why didn't you contact us?"

"Haha, how could I? After I ran away from you guys four years ago… honestly, I thought you had forgotten about me"

This time he hit him.

"You don't know just how worried we were… Luffy, he… really misses you"

"Just Luffy?" He snickered.

"Nami and Usopp too"

"And?"

"I… do too, I mean I did; now you're here and you're pissing me off"

They both laughed. It was nice, it's been a long time since he's felt this comfortable. Lately, his attention has been focused on Violet, before that, Sarah, and before that, Jessy. It's been almost three weeks since he last saw Luffy and the others.

They finished their food in silence, both cleaning up after that. They grabbed a couple more beers and sat on the floor in front of the TV. They chatted about nothing special. It was so weird, they used to fight all the time, he stills thinks Zoro's an idiot, but it's nice hanging out with him

"What? You keep looking at me weird" Zoro pointed out.

"Ah, sorry, just thinking how much you've changed…"

"Have I?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're more… approachable now? I don't know if I'm using the right word"

"Hnnn, maybe. Or maybe I'm just pretending so that I can rob you once you fall asleep"

"You're an idiot" He rested his head on the couch behind them "Are you working?"

"Yeah, I met this guy… Dracule Mihawk, he opened the only Dojo in this god forsaken city, I'm working there, he's also teaching me… "

"Wait, isn't Mihawk that guy you used to admire when we were in high school? The one that won all those trophies"

"No…"

"I remember it clearly. Did you tell him how you used to fangirl about him?"

"Of course not, you retard. And I did not fangirled"

"Yeah, right. You should tell him… maybe you could date him" Fuck "I mean, if you… like that sort of thing, I mean… do you? it's not that it's wrong, that's not what I… I'll shut up"

Zoro bursted out laughing, grabbing his tummy and spilling some beer. Sanji felt like an idiot, he could feel his face going red.

"Ah, man" He drank the last of his beer "That's funny, you wanna know if I like to take it up the ass?"

"Wording, Zoro. But, yeah… I'm curious now, you didn't seem to care that some guys… did that to you, I was wondering… if it isn't the first time"

"It was my first time"

"Then, how-"

"With three guys, that is" Sanji gulped. So Zoro has had sex with other men? Crap, he needs to stop imagining Zoro being fucked.

"Seriously? Are you okay? Your ass, I mean"

"My ass is fine, you idiot"

"Wait, then you do like guys?"

"I don't know… I don't really care about that sort of thing"

"What do you mean?"

"Guy or girl, whichever works, as long as they give me a good time"

"And with guys… are you usually on the receiving end?" What the hell is he asking?

"No, Sanji, I'm usually the one doing the fucking" He smirked.

"Okay, I'll stop. It's so weird to hear you talk about this things"

"Why?"

"I always thought you had like no interest in sex, I mean, it seemed that way"

"Yeah… I guess it did"

Sanji finished the rest of his beer and lighted up a cigarette.

"Man, did we drink all of it?"

"Yep"

"Nice. It's been a while since I had something to drink, Violet doesn't like it that much"

"Violet?"

"Ah, my girlfriend"

"I see"

"She doesn't like a lot of things actually… Alcohol, cigarettes, how much time I spend on the restaurant, my facial hair, blowjobs" He laughed "That's why this is nice"

"Say, Sanji" He looked at Zoro, he was closer now and he had a smirk on his face "I'm pretty sure I saw a bottle of whiskey on the kitchen"

Of course, they drank it. At some point Zoro just passed out on the couch, so he covered him with a blanket and he stumbled back to his room, removed his pants and tie and fell asleep as soon as he reached his bed.

He doesn't know how much time he sleeps. He is sure he's dreaming something. Something nice. But he's crotch is feeling wet, and nice, so he opens his eyes. It's pitch black. It's takes a while for his eyes to adjust, but when they do, shivers go down his back, straight to his lower stomach.

Zoro Roronoa is giving him a blowjob and god it feels so good.

He looks up and mumbles something resembling "Ah, you're awake" with his dick on his mouth.

"F-fuck" It's the only this he managed to say, grabbing Zoro's head and coming on his mouth right away. Zoro removed his hand and sat up, swallowing.

"That was thick" He wiped his mouth with his forearm "Were you pent up?"

"Zoro" He panted "What the fuck?"

"I gave you a blowjob, I thought you'd like it" He looked at Zoro, he had removed his pants, he was half-hard, the shirt was tight enough to make all his muscles defined. His lips were swollen and his pupils dilated. He hates to admit it, but he looks so fucking perfect.

Zoro came closer, sitting on top of Sanji, straddling him. He grinded against Sanji's dick that was already erect again.

"Wait, Zoro. S-stop"

"Why?"

"I have a…."

"I don't care"

"Shit" He bit his lip, everytime Zoro moved his hips, he felt like coming.

"Hey Sanji" He slowly removed his shirt "I was thinking about doing you, but… you can fuck me if you want"

"What?"

"I just thought it was a waste… I'm all clean and ready" He lowered the hem of his boxers, his erect cock popping out, begging for some attention "You can even close your eyes and pretend I'm that girl"

"Zoro"

"Just do it, Sanji"

He couldn't take it anymore. He turned their bodies around, pushing Zoro down. He looked at Zoro's body, all tan and perfect. He couldn't resist it, he kissed his neck while playing with his nipples and grinding their dicks together.

Zoro was trying to muffle his moans.

"Fuck, Sanji. I'm not a girl, you don't have to pay much attention to my body" He was panting, his cheeks were flushed and his dick was leaking with precum.

"But I like your body and… you seem to enjoy it"

"Put it in already"

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"Shit, you're being a tease" He grabbed the neck of Sanji's half opened shirt and pulled him closer "Fuck me hard, now"

 **To be continued...**


	2. Stay away from things that aren't yours

**I'm so sorry for being gone for so long, I was so busy with college and it was driving me crazy. But now i'm back and i'll update my other fanfic too.**

 **Thank you for your comments 3**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Stay away from things that aren't yours**

He looks down at Zoro, his tanned skin shinning in the dark. He's got his legs opened for him, he's right there, ready for him, he would never say this aloud but he looks gorgeous.

"Stop wasting time and fuck me properly"

His dick is throbbing and his mind is going numb. Right now, there's nothing he'd like to do more than to thrust into Zoro, make him moan and shiver under him. But for some reason….

"I… can't"

"What? Why the hell not?"

"I just… if I do this, I'll feel like a piece of shit for the rest of my life. I'm sorry Zoro, I don't want to betray Violet and of course… I don't want to take advantage of you"

"Advantage of…? You gotta be kidding me" Zoro muttered and looked away "Get off"

"Huh?"

"Get the fuck off, you're heavy"

"Crap, right" He totally forgot the position they were in. He moved away and watched Zoro slowly get up.

"You are such a killjoy…"

"I'm sorry"

"Whatever, I'm going to borrow the guest's bathroom"

"Y-yeah…"

Zoro left the room still naked, as soon as he lost sight of him Sanji almost ran to the bathroom in his bedroom. He knows Zoro is going to jerk and honestly, his dick could explode right now so he needs some relief too. The thought of doing it at same time as Zoro makes him a little more excited than usual.

Zoro feels irritated; it was a weird feeling to jerk off to.

It was always the same with Sanji, he's still just a friend, he still looks at him with those eyes. They are not the same eyes he looks at all those girls with. But why? Why won't he look at him like that?

The asshole didn't even notice that he liked him all through High School. Not that he cared at the time, he was fine with being his friend, and that was mostly because he used to have no interest in sex or any physical contact for that matter. However, things changed. And now that he wanted those things, he can't go back to being just a friend. He thought Sanji was looking at him with different eyes tonight, but maybe he just got ahead of himself.

He never planned to see Sanji again. He was one of the main reasons he stayed to finish High School, but of course no one knew that. He used to hate the feeling of guilt for liking his friend, but the guilt he felt when his family died and he was not present for his selfish reasons was even worse. Every time he remembered his days in High School he would just feel guilty, so he was determined to forget all about it, even if it meant never seeing anyone ever again.

But now… what is he supposed to do? He isn't feeling guilty at all. What's wrong with him? The only thing he can think about is getting rid of Sanji's girlfriend so he can have him. Why is it that after just seeing Sanji for a few hours after all this time, his determination starts to waver? Damn him.

So, he likes his friend. Even though he tried to deny it, he won't anymore. He'll admit it, he likes Sanji, he likes him… so why doesn't he like him back?

Did he change too much? Maybe Sanji likes the Zoro he used to be... How should he act to make him look his way?

 _Fuck, he feels pathetic._

A little time passed, Sanji washed his hands and pulled up his boxers. Something is off. He relieved himself, but he is not satisfied.

"Get a grip, Sanji" He tells himself in front of the mirror.

He goes back to his bedroom, not sure how to act now. He looks around; Zoro wouldn't have left, right?

His eyes open wide when he sees Zoro on his bed, this time he has pants on and he is lying with his back to him. He slowly walks up to the bed, not knowing what to say, he sits down, his back to Zoro. He's relieved somehow, he didn't leave.

"I'm not sleeping on the sofa… my ass hurts" Zoro muttered.

"Okay… I'll-"

"It's a big bed, there's room for the both of us… I won't jump you"

He looks at his back for a while. He doesn't think about it too much, he just gets under the covers, maybe he got a little bit closer that necessary, but he's got a nice view of Zoro's nape.

"You should get under the covers, it's cold" He whispers to his neck, sending shivers down Zoro's spine.

Zoro sits up and looks down at him, he doesn't get if he's mad or not, but he does what he is told and he gets under the covers, this time, facing him. They stay silent for a while, just staring at each other, nor really knowing what to say.

"Okay, this is awkward. I should just go to the-"

"It's fine, Zoro. I'm sorry about before"

"You… don't have to apologize, idiot cook. It was my bad, you must feel disgusted"

"Eh?" Zoro is not looking at him in the eyes and his expression seems conflicted, he's looking like he did in High School when he asked for help in math.

"You are straight to begin with; I guess I pushed it too far"

"Zoro, can you look at me?" It takes some time, but finally their eyes meet "I guess the alcohol got to our heads" He smiled "I didn't feel disgusted and I don't regret it, it's weird, but it was nice… it's just… I guess it's just bad timing"

That's it, that's Sanji. He's always been like that, such a good guy. Not towards guys, of course, he never gave a shit about guys. But girls. He was always saying the right words, pleasing them, always looking and acting his best, even if deep down he doesn't mean it. It would always piss him off, he was jealous of all those girls, their petite silhouettes and long hair that had all of Sanjis attention.

If feels so weird to hear this words directed at him. In the past, he would've just kick him, but now he's making sure he doesn't feel hurt? What is this?

Screw it. He never wants to be jealous of a girl again, he's going to make Sanji like him as the man that he is.

"Say Sanji…"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I visit you from time to time?"

"Of course it is, you idiot. I can cook for you and we can drink again"

"Good… so you still consider me a friend"

"Yeah"

"Okay… I guess being friends it's okay for now. I just want to make one thing clear"

"What is it?"

"I still want to have sex with you" He blurts out and turns around.

Sanji stays quiet for a while. Wait, so this whole thing wasn't the alcohol making him think he actually wanted Sanji, the guy he used to hate, screw him?

"This is gonna sound crazy, but… do you by any chance… like me?"

"I do"

"Wha- for real? since when?"

"For a while now, I guess… I had forgotten all about it, but I just had to see your ugly face again" It's dark, but he's sure he can see Zoro's ears turning red.

"A while? You mean when we were in high school?" Zoro nodded "But we used to fight all the time, I thought you hated my guts sometimes"

"I didn't, it was fun fighting with you"

"How was it fun? We got detention like a hundred times because of that" Zoro snorted "Ok… I guess it was a bit fun. But, why didn't you say anything?"

"For real? You were drooling all over every girl, I bet you would've kick me if I suddenly said that I liked you. Besides… I was fine the way we were"

"Oh?"

"But not anymore. Goodnight, Sanji"

Now Sanji is blushing. Zoro Roronoa likes him? Why didn't he ever notice? Well, it's not like Zoro would have been too obvious about it, right? This is so weird, so freaking weird, he should be a bit grossed out, I mean, he likes girls. But this is Zoro. The unbreakable Zoro confessed that he likes him, he feels like he accomplished something. Man, he feels like a piece of shit now. He never noticed… maybe if he would have… things would be different now.

With that thought in his head, he soon falls asleep.

 **Loving her seems tiring, so please just love me know.**

Sanji slowly opens his eyes, he doesn't know what time it is, but there's this ringing sound coming from somewhere and it's annoying as hell. He stretches his arm, looking for his cellphone on the nightstand. He opens one eye to look at the screen. No one's calling. He does have some missed calls and it's 1 PM.

So where is that ringing sound coming from?

He opens both eyes and lets the view settle in. Zoro is sleeping peacefully next to him, his chest is pressing against Zoros back, he's practically hugging the guy. He slowly backs away. Crap, damn him and his sleeping habits.

It takes him a while to realize it's not his cellphone but the doorbell that is ringing. Who could it be at this hour?

Wait…. 1 PM?

He checks his phone again, there's 5 missed calls from Violet. They made plans for lunch today, how could he forget?

"Crap" He gets up and puts on whatever he sees first "Zoro" He tries "Zoro, wake up"

"Nng, shut up" He mutters, covering himself with the sheets and smirking under them.

There's no use.

Sanji leaves the room, already thinking of what to say. His heart skips a beat when he sees a fair amount of beer bottles scattered around the living room, the ashtray on the table next to an empty whisky bottle and some leftovers. Violet would freak out if she sees all of this.

He takes a deep breath, remembers the drama lessons in High School and opens the door, covering with his body the mess inside of the apartment. The first thing he sees is her pretty face.

"Hi, babe" Violet smiles, or at least she tries to. He can tell she is mad "I was calling you, your phone was off, you know I don't like that. Anyway, our plans to—wait, why aren't you dressed? What are you even wearing?"

"Baby, I'm so sorry" He coughs "I forgot to turn on my phone, it's just that I woke up with this cold… my throat hurts and I've been running a fever"

"Oh…" Her expression softens "For real? Should we go to the hospital?"

"No, no… I'll be fine if I just sleep it off"

"So we have to cancel our plans…"

"Y-Yeah"

"Okay, it's fine. Should I go buy some medicine for you? Have you eaten anything?"

"Yeah, and I already took something for the fever"

"Do you want to cuddle? I bet that'll make you feel better"

"That sounds nice, but I don't want you to catch my cold babe, I would feel awful if you get sick because of me"

"You're right… okay. I'll go shopping with my friends then"

"Yeah, you go have fun"

"Get some rest and get better"

"Thank you, love" He smiles.

"Byebye, honey bear, I'll call you later" She blows a kiss and walks away.

"Bye, sweetheart"

He shuts the door and let's his body relax.

He is the worst, how could he forget their plans? Also, that's the first time he's ever lied to her, he can't believe she actually believed him. But she would've freaked out with the mess inside of the apartment, he had no other choice.

He makes his way back to the bedroom, Zoro is sitting on the bed.

"Honey bear?" He lifts one eyebrow. The asshole is making fun of him.

"Shut it"

"I'm sorry, it's funny"

"And you were awake, you faker"

"No way, I just woke up, I swear" He puts on a fake smile.

"Right"

"I should go…"

"Are you kidding me? You are helping me clean up, you lazy ass" Zoro made an annoyed face "We also need to eat something. Man, my head is killing me"

"Crap, okay. I clean, you make food" He gets up "I'm starving"

"Deal"

They clean, they eat, and after that, Zoro says thanks and leaves. He gets this feeling, when he closes the door, that Zoro will run away again.

That's not the case.

Days go by and they fall into a strange routine. Zoro would come every Friday night to eat and have some drinks, and he would stay the night.

He often tells him to visit the restaurant, but he always refuses. He also doesn't want to meet anyone else from high school, he says he's not ready, but that he will be soon.

Sometimes Zoro would ask to meet on a week day, making him cancel some dates with Violet, but if was fine, he's sure Violet doesn't mind that much.

It was a Thursday night, he was walking down the street, holding hands with Violet. They just left this art exhibition from a friend, which was pretty boring actually, and now they are heading to his house to eat dinner. They walk down a street with a lot of bars on it; people are lively for a Thursday night. He watches how guys are flirting with girls, people going in and out of the bars.

That's when he sees it.

There's no other guy with that kind of hair color.

Zoro steps out of a bar with some tall dude covered in tattoos. He's laughing. He has this expression he's never seen before. How irritating.

They look like they could be friends, they are not being very intimate. Well, at least he thinks that until the tall guy whispers something in Zoro's ear and looks in the direction of the hotel down the street. Zoro smiles a follows behind him.

"Sanji? What's wrong? You suddenly stopped walking" She looks in the direction Sanji is looking "Someone you know?"

"Shit. Yes, he is a very idiot friend of mine, could you wait here just a minute?"

"Yeah, no problem"

He knows what Zoro is going to do if he doesn't stop him now. Why is he so annoyed? Well, wasn't Zoro supposed to like him?

"Zoro" He said while approaching him from behind. He didn't seem to hear "Hey!" He grabbed his arm, making him turn around.

"What the- Sanji?" He seems surprised "Hey, what are you doing here?" He smiles and looks behind Sanji, seeing Violet waiting for him "Oh, I see. On a date"

"Yeah, and you?" He looks at the tall guy behind Zoro, who seems a bit irritated by the interruption.

"Secret" He smiles "Well, Sanji, don't leave your date waiting" He turns around "Let's go, Law"

"Wait" He grabs his arm again and looks at the so-called Law "Sorry, this guy had plans with me, he's such an idiot, he apparently forgot" He puts on a fake smile "If you'll excuse us. Let's go, Zoro" He drags him by the arm.

"You heard him, Law" He laughs, does he think this is funny? "Send my best regards to Rosinante" He waves.

"Will do" He smirks "Don't' forget to call"

"Yeah, see you around"

Man, how irritating. Even the way they say goodbye it's irritating.

"Sanji, my arm hurts"

"Oh, right" He stops on his tracks and let's go.

"What was that about? I don't have any plans with you"

"Well, you do now. Dinner at my place"

"Hmmm….Sounds good to me. Does it sound good to her?"

Fuck. He was so determined to get Zoro away from that dude that he totally forgot. He has been meaning to teel Violet about Zoro, about what happened, but he doesn't seem to know how. Or maybe he's just scared.

Zoro smiled and got ahead of him, reaching Violet's side before him.

"Hello, Violet. It's nice to meet you, I'm Zoro. Sanji's friend"

"Oh, hello" She smiled "This is the first time I hear of you, how long have you been friends?"

"A while, we're pretty close…"

He is so screwed.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
